Balance
by HeroBrynnBrony
Summary: The first in the Grey series. Real summary inside, even though I suck at them. Chapter two is the universe building/explanation. Gray!Harry Godlike!Harry Soulbond!Harry Maniplulative!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Balance**

 **A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about my last fic, but it is going on a permanent vacation to the recycling bin in the sky. Don't worry though, I am still alive and kicking. This fic is going to be extremely AU and OOC. I mean, no magic, or at least not like in other fics, Hogwarts is completely different, Harry isn't Harry, and Vernon never married Petunia. Also, Harry is extremely powerful, and evil. Definite soul-bond, but that won't happen until at least year four. And yes, I do know who it is going to be with. It will be a huge shocker! *evil laugh* Oh yeah. I am an aspiring author, as in selling this story as a real book, but my style hasn't yet matured. (Much like me.) So I would be indebted to you if you could pm me or review with some advice. Alright, on with the show. (By the way, fic of the day is Prince of the Dark Kingdom by Mizuni-sama)**

 _Prologue/Creepy clichéd monologue at the beginning of too many fics_

 _Balance. Not many ever really achieve it. But balance is important. You could say that every human's quest is to achieve it. Many concepts are based on it. Light and dark. Good and evil. Yin and Yang. Black and White. But almost no human can live in this gray area. They all eventually tip. They always fall to the great leaders of one side or another. However, not Jaime Clayman. Jaime Clayman made his home there. He would become loved and revered at times, but hated and feared at others. For though he would tip to both sides at times, he never truly fell out of the gray. This is the story of Jaime Clayman, and his pursuit of balance._

 **Chapter 1: The Letter**

Jaime Clayman was not having a good day. "The Amazing Pig-Man," otherwise known as Jaime's last living relative, had screamed at him for an hour straight. 'What is the reason?' you ask. Well, it was because his hair was two inches two long. 1 hour of yelling, for two inches of hair. He hadn't had this long of hair last night, but that does not surprise him. It was probably those voices he heard when he went in public. They were active at home, but more so in public. Every night, when he woke up, little parts of his appearance changed. Eye color, hair color, hair length. It had been more noticeable as he had gotten older. He was eleven now, but it showed no signs of stopping. As he walked over to the door to get the mail, he noticed something peculiar. His name, on an envelope! He was so excited he almost screamed! But he clamped down on his emotions, like he had for years. He would do what he did with all of his possessions; hide them. He walked over to the ruined couch; Pig-Man had broken it with his immense weight. He hid it with the rest of his 'contraband', under the couch cushions. He placed it next to his toys.

"Here's the mail" he mumbled, "Try not to sit on it"

Pig-Man shouted, "What was that, you worthless weirdo?"

"Nothing _sir,_ " he sneered through his teeth.

"Good. Finish cleaning the house, eat a piece of bread, and go back to your room. OR ELSE!" He screamed.

As I went about my chores, I lifted a few things here and there. A pound laying around. A candy bar that fell to the ground. As I finished my cores, I walked to the couch. I pulled out my letter and ran to my room. As I opened it, this is what I read:

 _To the_ _ **Class 2**_ _untrained magi Jaime Seaker Clayman,_

 _Hello, I am Sir Samuel, a_ _ **Class 1**_ _trained magi._

 _I am a teacher at a school for magi. I am also a member of The Court of 13. The court is, as of now, a court of twelve. Our thirteenth family disappeared, and the identity of their heir is unknown. He was called Scorpio by his family. Anyhow, attached to this letter is a transport key. Hold the key with two hands, turn one handle, and say clearly 'Tally Ho!' You will arrive in our orientation chamber, with around 50-75 other untrained magi of different classes. All are of your own age._

 _I hope to see you there._

 _Sir Samuel_

"Wow" Said Jaime "Maybe I should try it."

Jaime gripped the key with both hands. "I am not doing anything else, am I?" He turned the handle, and yelled, "Tally-Hooo!"

 **You are welcome. I combined a lot of different ideas and fics, and admittedly, some things from x-men. I swear it will break into its own soon. I am sorry for the short chapter, but this was just to test the waters. I should hopefully update weekly. By the way, 10 points if you know the significance of Jaime's name. Twenty if you know the fic I got it from. Message me if you know.**


	2. Chapter 2:The one that took ages

**A/N: Hey guys, this is chapter two. I am going to put a huge description of this whole universe into this AN, so read the whole thing. Also, some ideas in this fic are in others as well, so I would just like to acknowledge that.**

 **There are five tiers of magi. Class 5 being lowest, S (Member of the 13) highest. Here are the abilities in each tier.**

 **Class S**

 **Full magi (Can use most abilities.)**

 **Class 1**

 **Double abilities (Has two abilities), or Triple abilites**

 **Class 2**

 **Shapeshifter, Mind Mage, Regenerator,**

 **Class 3**

 **Elementals (Hydromancers, pyromancers, terramancers, and aeromancers)**

 **Class 4**

 **Healers, Movers (Like the force),Teleporters**

 **Class 5**

 **Enhanced senses**

 **Alright, On with the showwwww!**

 **-ooOO00OOoo-ooOO00OOoo-ooOO00OOoo-**

 **Chapter 2: The Orientation**

"-Ooooo" Jaime shouted as he was transported by the key. As he landed, he found himself in a huge room, with a group of other students. The room was huge, with ceilings supported by marble columns that rose thirty feet into the air. He noticed that he had landed with a group of kids that had nametags with a two. As he was thinking that, one of the kids behind him said,

"The number is our class. Sorry, I am a mind mage, I can hear your thoughts. You should, however, be with the class 1 kids. You have two abilities."

Jaime, surprised, said, "I do?"

"Yeah, mind mage and shapeshifter. The perfect spy combo."

"Oh! That is why I hear voices in my head, huh?"

"Yeah. I am John Grey. ( _ **A/N: Woooow can't believe I am keeping that in…as subtle as a wrecking ball.)**_ I am a mind mage. Do you want to stay with me? We could hide the fact that you have two abilities. For now…  
"Sure, thanks." And with that, a bond was formed.

 **-ooOO00OOoo-ooOO00OOoo-ooOO00OOoo-**

As me and John were talking about inconsequential things, we came upon the topic of soul bonds.

"Yeah, if you ever meet someone, and feel a tingle in your head, and heart, that is your soulmate. However, only members of the S class can find soul mates." Said John

I replied, "So… no easy way to find my perfect girl?"

John laughed, "Yeah… Basically."

Then, the students all turned, simultaneously. It was like we were forced to.

[I forgot, ^ if that symbol is in front of speech, it means mind speech.]

^If you can hear this, student, you are a multi ability. You are to make your way from your group, and to the chamber on the side of the hall.^

I went to the side of the hall. Anyone who felt that powerful should be obeyed.

 **-ooOO00OOoo-ooOO00OOoo-ooOO00OOoo-**

There were five children there. A girl, with long, curly, black hair. A boy playing with fire, and putting it out with water. A girl who appeared to be extremely cold, to the point of hypothermia. A boy who seemed to never look the same. And me, the mind mage. Me, the shape-shifter. As I was thinking this, an old man _floated_ in.

"Hello children, I am Sir Samuel." He pointed to the black-haired girl. "Hello Suzanna Ulther, terramancer and aeromancer." He pointed to the boy. "Hello, Tye Goshan, pyromancer, and hydromancer." He pointed to the cold girl. "Hello, Sarah Julius, Full elemental, and ice mage." He pointed to the shape changer. "Hello Michael Bryant, Shape changer and Regenerator." He pointed to me. "Hmm… Curious. Hello, Jaime Clayman, full spy mage, and the first one in a century, at that."

Sarah shouted, "What? Everyone knows that the spy mages went extinct a century ago. The last spy mage was the knight that went missing, remember?"

"Yeah! There are no spy mages!" shouted Tye.

"I am sorry, Mr. Goshan, but one is right there, in front of you." said Samuel thoughtfully.

"Wait, I am a rare magi? Since when? I mean, my only power is hearing voices in my head." I said, questioningly.

Samuel replied, "Ah, so you received no information about your true past."

"Your father and mother were both extremely powerful class 1 magi. Your mother was a doctor mage, or a regenerator/healer combo. She could heal herself and others, to the extent of nicks that were microscopic. Your father, however, was a mind mage, and full elemental. He was proficient in using his mind powers to incapacitate people in battle."

"Wow! My parents were that powerful? Does that mean I could become that powerful?"

"Yes, but in differing ways. You are a spy mage, so it would be inadvisable for you to be a front line fighter. You are much more suited for espionage, because of your disguise abilities, and mind reading powers."

"Like… James Blond?" _ **(Again, as subtle as a wrecking ball.)**_

He chuckled, "I have no clue who James Blond is, but sure, Jaime."

"Well, James Blond is a super spy in the non-magi world. He is famous, and has starred in many movies, or moving pictures. However, the actor constantly changes. Everyone, however, knows the best one was John Cannery." He replied.

"What, in the name of sweet Maeve, did you just say?" said Suzanna.

"I do believe, he just said nonsense, in its highest level. That level is level…007!... What, no laughs?" Said Tye

"We are going to get along famously. Friends?" I said, holding out my hand. He took it, and gave it a firm shake. We then walked out of the room, laughing uproariously at each others, admittedly extremely cheesy, jokes.

He felt a subtle hint of magic come from the room, and almost stick to him, but he didn't know what it was. He just shook it off, and laughed at the newest pun; "I was reading a book on anti-gravity, I couldn't put it down!"

 **-ooOO00OOoo-ooOO00OOoo-ooOO00OOoo-**

After the incident in the room with Sir Samuel, and the other class 1 magi, everyone looked at Jaime differently. Apparently a mind mage had been listening in, and told her friends, who told their friends, and so on. So, as he walked to dinner, he got stares and whispers from the other students.

"I can't believe he is a spy mage!" and other things along that line of thinking.

"Hey," I said to Tye, "Can we make them stop whispering?"

"I don't hear anything," he replied.

'Oh, it must just be the voices in my head!" I said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

He then said thoughtfully, "It could be…You do have mind reading powers."

"Wait, really? I was just joking!'

"Well, you are part mind mage…"

"Well, we are about to have a chapter end now, it will be completely unsatisfying, more so then even the worst of cliffhangers."

 **Well, It's like Jaime said. This is the extremely unsatisfying chapter end. Please, flame me, I dare you. I am a closet pyromaniac. I'd probably play with them, and not in a… well I think you get the picture. Well, I have decided to put at least one pun into every chapter, have fun with all the cheese. So, basically, have fun reading, and goodnight, don't let the people hiding under your bed eat you and such. Toodleoo!**


End file.
